The Gallagher Exchange
by LovingNoOneButYou
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Zach is thinking? I have, so I wrote 'Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy' in Zach's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gallagher Exchange**

Chapter 1

Grant and I walked down to sublevel 1, Grant was talking about the chances of getting a girl at are _all_ _boys_ school. Again. Thankfully, he stopped talking when we got to class because Mr. Carter, our CoveOps teacher was already here. Mr. Carter started talking about surveillance and I got my stuff out and started to take notes. It was boring, as usual – that is, it was boring until my uncle, Joe Solomon, walked through the door with his hair dripping wet saying "Sorry I'm late Bill."

Every one knows me at my school, but not because I've been here since 7th grade. It was because Joe Solomon is my uncle – and Joe Solomon is legendary. He is one of the greatest ex-spies in the world, but he was also a Blackthorne Boy (my school). So that's why every one is pressuring me to be the best. "That's quite alright." Mr. Carter said, motioning for my uncle to continue.

"Good morning, boys" he said, now addressing us. "I am excited to tell you that this is not the only school of it's kind."

At this every one started talking at once. I just sat there stunned. "Please, let me finish." he continued. "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

Wow! There was another school for spies. Better yet _girl_ spies, maybe –. My thought was interrupted by my uncle speaking. "In three days time, you will be going on a mission. Your cover, normal teenage boys enjoying a day out. Your goal, stop the Gallagher Girls from arriving at their meeting place on time." He pulled out a stack of files. "These contain the name of the girl you will be tailing, as well as a picture of them for identification. Have a good day."

As soon as he left, the talking started again, but seized when Mr. Carter told us to get the file with our name on it. After that we were dismissed. Grant and I went up to our room to look at our files. I had a girl named Cameron Morgan and Grant had Rebecca Baxter. When we were done looking we waited for Jonas – our computer-genius friend/room mate – to back from Advance Organic Chemistry. We had a next and then lunch so we decided to stay in our room.

When Jonas came back I asked him to run a search on Gallagher, but nothing came up. It took him almost ten minutes to come up with anything at all, and another twenty to get through all the firewalls. Grant complained exactly once, and all Jonas said was "Hold on, this is going to take a little bit longer than I thought, Gallagher has more protection than Blackthorne." and let me tell you Blackthorne has a lot of protection.

I was almost falling asleep when he finally said "I'm in, what do you want to know?"

All I said back was "First get all the main info on the school, then we'll search the girls."

He found the information I wanted on the school like the headmistress is Rachel Morgan (yes the Rachel Morgan who once killed a man with nothing but a bobby pin) and I'm guessing, Cameron is her daughter. We also found out that Solomon woks there – he didn't bother to tell me this even though I was staying with him all summer – as well as Henry Smith, one of the worlds most wanted ex-spies. The school cover is a prep-school, and every one who knows about Gallagher and is not a spie, thinks it's a school for bored heiresses with nowhere else to go.

"Okay, now search Cameron Morgan, if I'm going to tail this girl, I need a little more information on her." I finished.

"Gotcha." Jonas replied. "Umm... Parents are: Rachel Morgan – Alive, ex-spie, headmistress at Gallagher Academy

Christopher Morgan – Presumed dead, ex-spice, sent on mission never returned.

A.K.A. Cammie, cam, Chameleon

Acomplishments: Successfully snuck of campus to see 'Josh' (_the subject_)sophomore year first semester, cracked NSA codes at age of 6, pavement artist."

Grant was the first to break the silence. "Wow Zach, you're going to have your hands full at that mission on Saturday."

"Thanks, Grant because I didn't already know that." I retorted

"Hey, it's time to find out about my girl now. Right?" he asked looking like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Grant," I said "Technically she's not _your girl_, you haven't even met her yet."

"Guy's!" Jonas interrupted "I'm in. So her parents are: Sydney Baxter – Alive, spice for M16

Abe Baxter – Alive, spice for M16

A.K.A. Bex, Duchess

Acomplishments: helped parents with mission summer before sophomore year, assisted Cameron Morgan with _the subject._ Well that's about it on Bex."

"Wait a sec," I said, thinking about what Jonas had said. "It said that she helped cammie with _the subject_. What does that mean? Are they friends? Does Cammie have something over Bex?"

Grant just shrugged but Jonas said " I can check that out if you want."

"Go ahead." was all I replied.

"Okay, well it says Cammie and Bex are room mates, as well as a girl named Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry."Jonas explained.

"Do you mean Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter?" asked a confused Grant.

I replied "maybe, but I really doubt it. That girl is a real air head." Then I thought of something else I wanted to ask Jonas. "Jonas what happened to that Jimmie guy, cammie was dating?"

"Well... All it says here is that she lied, saying that she was home schooled, than she finally told him the truth, but right after she walked away, they kidnaped her for her CoveOps final. The kid saw, and thought she had really been kidnaped, so he called the police and it ended with him driving a forklift through th–" I cut him of there.

Wait, you're telling me this kid drove a forklift through something."I snickered

"Just let me finish. As I was saying, he drove a forklift through the wall and it knocked Solomon out. So they brought him back to Gallagher and told him everything but then Mrs. Morgan gave him some kind off special tea to make him forget all about it. That's it." he finished his explanation.

"She sure knows how to cause trouble." I said and we all burst out laughing, but looking at the faces of my two best friends, I could tell they agreed with me.

Chapter 2

I walked down the front steps of my school, today was the day of my mission. Of course, it wasn't a real mission, it was a CoveOps test – for a grade. I looked around, expecting to see a Blackthorne van. Instead, I saw a helicopter. Okay, so I guess this place was farther away than I thought.

I got in the helicopter, sat beside Grant, and settled in for the ride. It was a long ride with Grant jabbering about bex the whole way. "... helped parents on a mission last summer..."

I tuned him out – I tuned every one out, and soon enough, we were getting ready for landing. When we got off of the helicopter, there was a Blackthorne van waiting. Waiting to take us to the Gallagher Girls.

Grant and I walked over to a bench and sat down to wait. We had been sitting there for 47 minutes when Mr. Carter came over the comms units saying that girls had arrived. Not five minutes later, I saw Bex walking in our direction, or more accurately, twirling in our direction. I started looking all over for Cammie, until I finally realized that she was walking right beside Bex. I could tell she was a real pavement artist, because I honestly hadn't seen her until right then.

Bex's eye's flickered in our direction. "Grant," I said calmly "I think they're onto us."

Then bex flashed us a smile, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Okay, now I get it. She thinks we're just normal teenage guys – and she wanted us to notice her. Cammie, on the other hand, looked like she wanted the exact opposite. She was the Chameleon, she didn't like people noticing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the preview of Chapter 2 that I put in Chapter 1. So here is the rest of the chapter including the preview.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked down the front steps of my school, today was the day of my mission. Of course, it wasn't a real mission, it was a CoveOps test – for a grade. I looked around, expecting to see a Blackthorne van. Instead, I saw a helicopter. Okay, so I guess this place was farther away than I thought.

I got in the helicopter, sat beside Grant, and settled in for the ride. It was a long ride with Grant jabbering about Bex the whole way. "... helped parents on a mission last summer..."

I tuned him out – I tuned every one out, and soon enough, we were getting ready for landing. When we got off of the helicopter, there was a Blackthorne van waiting. Waiting to take us to the Gallagher Girls.

Grant and I walked over to a bench and sat down to wait. We had been sitting there for 47 minutes when Mr. Carter came over the comms units saying that girls had arrived. Not five minutes later, I saw Bex walking in our direction, or more accurately, twirling in our direction. I started looking all over for Cammie, until I finally realized that she was walking right beside Bex. I could tell she was a real pavement artist, because I honestly hadn't seen her until right then.

Bex's eye's flickered in our direction. "Grant," I said calmly "I think they're onto us."

Then Bex flashed us a smile, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Okay, now I get it. She thinks we're just normal teenage guys – and she wanted us to notice her. Cammie, on the other hand, looked like she wanted the exact opposite. She was the Chameleon, she didn't like people noticing her.

"Dib's on Bex." Grant whispered.

I sighed, I had been expecting it and I was prepared with what I said next, I said this every time Grant saw a girl while we were on a mission "Grant, focus. This is a mission. We have to make them late for their meeting." I paused while he glared at me "When they split up – which I'm sure they will – you go after Bex and do everything you can to make her late. I'm sure this will make you very happy, because you might have to flirt with her." I finished.

He did look happy. _Really_ happy. We stayed near the girls at all times. Occasionally walking ahead, into a museum, only to stay near the entrance, and watch as they walked by, then resume following.

They went into the Metro Station, so did we, as well as some guy dressed as a navy lieutenant who had earlier, been wearing a red baseball cap. We suspected he had been sent to follow us and make sure we were doing it right. Bex and Cammie had now merged into a large group of girls wearing almost the same thing as them from the waist up. I saw the two girls talking to Cammie and Bex glance at us every few seconds. Cammie and Bex looked back at us nervously , but they quickly hid it. Bex shot a look at Cammie before screaming "Let's run and get it."

Navy-lieutenant-guy jumped in after the pack of girls, I guess he thought Grant and I had gotten on. How stupid did he think we were to fall for that. We just stood there, waiting for Cammie and Bex to come out from under the escalator. When Bex finally came out Grant followed her up the escalator, she didn't seem to mind, I guess they still thought we were civilians. When Bex was no longer in site, Cammie made her way over to the elevator. Before she could do anything, I was there, pressing the up-button at the same time as I said "Hey."

"Hi." She said, pressing the button repetitively.

She looked very the elevator came Cammie stepped inside. It looked like she was really hoping I wouldn't get in it too. The doors closed and I said "So" Pointing to the crest on her jacket. "The Guggenheim Acadamy."

I couldn't help it, I was playing dumb. Well it was part of my cover. "Gallagher Acadamy." She corrected me.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "I've never heard of it." I lied easily.

"Well, it's my school." She replied, quite rudely.

She was fidgeting a lot and I asked the question I already knew the answer to. "You in a hurry or something?"

Her answer suprised me. "Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me."She finished.

She was exaggerating, but only by a little. I bet if they were late, he would make them walk back to the school. Then I thought any normal teenage girl wouldn't know she had to meet her teacher in twenty minuteswhen she wasn't wearing a watch. If I said any of this, it would give away my cover, so insted I said "How do you know?"

She looked confused. "Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.'"

I smiled , shaking my head. This gil was so clueless. "No." I said "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? Your not wearing a watch."

"My friend just told me." She lied.

Nice try Gallagher Girl, Bex wasn't wearing a watch either. "You fidget a lot." I said.

"I'm sorry," she said. She didn't _look_ sorry " I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something.

She was lying about having low blood sugar, but not about being hungry. So I took the M&M out of my pocket, and said "Here. I ate most of them already."

"Oh... um..." Sha stuttered "That's okay, thanks though."

Aww. Is the little spy afraid to take candy from some one _she thinks_ she can kill in under a minute. "Oh, okay" I said slightly amused, as I put the candy back in my pocket.

The elevator doors opened and she said "Thanks again for the candy." As she darted away from me.

She's not going to get rid of me that easily. I thought, as I quickly followed after her. "Where are you going?" She asked as she spun around to face me.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz." I replied trying to change my expression from amused to confused.

"We?" She sounded shocked.

"Sure." I said. "I'm going with you."

"No you're not." She snapped.

I kept arguing my case. "Look, it's dark. You're by yourself. And this _is_ D.C. And you've only got fifteen minutes to meet your teacher." I was off by ninety seconds but no normal teenager would know that.

She seemed to be thinking for a minute, but then she started walking faster and said "Fine."

It was still an easy pace for me to match "You can sure walk fast." I said, when she didn't say anything, I continued. "So, do you have a name?"

I couldn't help but to smile when she said "Sure, lot's of them."

I was bored and I needed entertainement so I asked "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She was getting anoyed with me, I could tell. So I wasn't suprised when she said "Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary." She started.

The thing was, it was necessary. It was necessary if I wanted to pass CoveOps. She continued "It's just up here, and there's a cop over there."

"What?" I asked amused with how I could probably kill that guy over 13 different ways in the next five minutes. "You think that guy can do a better job at protecting you than I can?"

I heard grant say "Nice Zach." in my comms unit.

"No." She retorted. "I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you."

I could hear all of my classmates laughing at that, but Cammie couldn't hear of course. I stepped away smiling – I kneww she was joking, kinda – and she was smiling back at me. She started walking away but then turned around and shouted "hey, thanks anyways."

I nodded and walked awy until she couldn't see me anymore, than I started following her in secret. She walked in the front entrance of the museum. I just scaled the side of the building so I could get there before her. I nodded to my uncle before going to wait in the shadows, where she couldn't see me.

When she finally got up here – I don't know why she didn't just scale the building like me – Solomon walked up behind her and said "You're four seconds late."

"But I'm alone." She said, whipping around.

"No, Ms. Morgan." Solomon continued "You're not." I stepped out of the shadows "Hi again, gallagher Girl.

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter!!! I hope you liked this one. R&R**

**Love you guys,**

**Kara XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie looked like she was about to faint. "Nice work, Zach" my uncle complimented.

I winked at Cammie. Three expressions crossed her face in the next 5 seconds. First, she looked embarrassed, then like she couldn't believe what was happening, and last... hurt? Now she was back to normal. "Hi, Blackthorne Boy."

I felt my mouth fall open with surprise and shock and then "Very good, Ms. Morgan." Then he turned to me. "But not good enough."

Her face turned red at that, but when she spoke her voice was controlled and steady. "Your mission was... what? To keep us from achieving our mission?"

"Something like that." I smirked when I saw her face, than continued. "I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me halfway there." I heard a chorus of "Ohh's" through my comms unit.

She looked – once again – like she was going to be sick, but then a big group of tourists came in and I saw it as my chance to leave. I went outside, this time using the front entrance, and started looking for the van to take us home. There was a van with all my classmates in it – but it wasn't a Blackthorne van, and this worried me.

The drive on the way home was ful of talk about the girls. They were good, just not as good as us. Eric was the only one that didn't succeed on this mission, and he was just kind of sitting in the corner. He looked so embarrassed, the girl he was tailing had somehow found out he was a spy, and she had locked him in a closet at the top of the Washington Monument. He had gotten out in a matter of minutes, but she was already long gone.

Grant was sitting next to me and, of course, he was jabbering about Bex again. He was wondering if they would ever see her again, and if he did, would she be mad that he had been better than her on this mission? I zoned out after that. Thinking about Cammie, and Cammie only.

When we got to the hotel Jonas was there. We asked him why he was there. Because, this was a CoveOps test, and Jonas was on the Research and Developpement Track. His exact words were "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything, they just told me to pack our clothes and go to the Grande Hall in twenty minutes. Then I got on a helicopter and they brought me here."

Okay, this was really getting weird. First we find out that there is a school for girl spies, then we have to tail them on a CoveOps mission, and now Jonas is here with half of my wardrobe. 'Oh well, I guess I will find out soon enough.' I thought after Grant and Jonas were asleep. Then I added 'but I hate not knowing things.'

Today I woke up to find Jonas already ready, and Grant in the shower. We went downstairs with all of our luggage, just as the note that had been slipped under our door had said to. We found that Dr. Steve had rented the dinning room for our breakfast. He went up to the front and said "Boys, this year we have the honor to spend the rest of the semester at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

Wow. I was going to see Cammie again. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by Grant yelling out, so all fifteen of the boys in that very _loud_ room "Bex, here I come!"

I felt really bad for Bex at that moment, poor girl. Then Dr. Steve said "We leave in five minutes."

I hurriedly finished my breakfast, and went out into the foyer to wait for the rest of my classmates to get here. Grant came up beside me and said "Wow man, wouldn't it be cool if you ended up getting Cammie as your girlfriend and I got Bex. Then we could double or something. If Cammie is the headmistresses daughter then I doubt her mom would stick her in a room with some one who wasn't her friend."

Then Jonas caught up with us. "when I got here I did a little research on Liz. It turns out, she's on R&D too. She seems really nice. And as for their other roommate, Macey. It is _that_ Mace McHenry. She just started at Gallagher last semester, though apparently she is already almost caught up with the other girls." He finished.

The van was here now so we got on, surprisingly, the ride there was very quiet. When we got there Dr. Steve had a walkie-talkie that he was talking into. I heard him say "Okay Rachel, we're here and we are just about to enter the school."

Then he put the walkie-talkie back in the van and said "Boys, I would like to inform you that the girls have no idea that you are coming today so please, try to be quiet so they don't hear us."

Every one was silent and we entered the school. I could hear _Rachel_ talking to the girls in what, I'm guessing, is the dinning hall "... me, ladies, but I have an announcement to make."

Just then we opened the doors wide and walked through. All eyes were on us, forks dropped to their plates, some of the girls had fork fulls of food or glasses of juice and water halfway to their mouths. Ms. Morgan continued her speech "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women has a proud history..."

I wasn't really listening – I doubt anyone was. I was looking for Cammie when Grant suddenly whispered "You don't see Bex anywhere. Do you?"

I answered with a small shake of my head signaling no. Dr. Steve was now walking up to the front of the room, shaking hands and waving at girls as he passed. He looked like one of those guys on the game shows. "It's my pleasure to introduce Dr. Steven Sanders. Dr. Sanders..." She trailed off as Dr. Steve said "Dr. Steve."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Morgan asked looking shocked.

"Call me _Dr. Steve_." He said simply, punching the air.

Mrs. Morgan recovered quickly. "Of course. _Dr. Steve _and his students will be spending the remainder of the semester with us."

When she finished speaking, all the girls started whispering. Mrs. Morgan continued, " They will be attending your classes, eating with you at meals. Ladies this is a wonderful opportunity, and I hope you will use this time to forge bonds of friendship that you can carry throughout your lives."

I leaned against the head table. Then, I saw a girl gesture to me and saw Cammie, who was sitting near her, look up. I crossed my arms and smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After breakfast, our first class was countries of the world with Mr. Smith. Dr. Steve came with us because we had already taken all them other grades to their classes and it was just the sophomores (Grant, Jonas, and I) left. We were in front of the door and Dr. Steve motioned for us to be quiet before he said "Knock, knock." and pushed the door open.

"Can I help you, Dr. Sanders?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I say, your voice sounds so familiar. Have we met before?" Dr. Steve asked ignoring Mr. Smith's question.

"No, I'm quite sure we haven't." Replied Mr. Smith.

"Never did any work at the Andover Institute, did you?"

Mr. Smith replied "No" once again, then started walking back to the front of the classroom.

Dr. Steve gave a little laugh and said "Oh, shall we have the boys introduce themselves?"

Mr. Smith was getting annoyed "I have learned, Dr. Sanders—"

"Steve" Dr. Steve corrected. But Mr. Smith wasn't listening, he didn't even pause when Dr. Steve spoke.

"—that ours is an occupation where names are – at best – temporary. But if they must..."

I saw him roll his eyes as he said the last part. Jonas stepped forward to introduce himself, he was nervous. "Um... I'm Jonas, I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore—"

Mr. Smith cut him off "Thus your enrollment in this class. Welcome Jonas. Please have a seat."

"Excellent job Jonas." Dr. Steve said ignoring Mr. Smith "Excellent job. Now, Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?"

I saw Bex kick the back of another girls chair, and the girl said "Humph!"

Dr. Steve pointed at the girl and said "Excellent!" then he said "Jonas, you can spend the day with Ms...." He trailed off, waiting for her to say her name.

She answered almost immediately "Sutton. Liz Sutton." Oh _this_ was the girl Jonas liked.

"Excellent!" He said for then fourth time. "Now Grant, if you would—"

"I'm Grant." He slid into the seat beside Bex. She smiled and tossed her hair in his direction.

I didn't wait for Dr. Steve to tell me to introduce myself. I walked to the back of the room, where Cammie was sitting. I said "I'm Zach," as I sat in the seat beside her "and I think I've found my guide."

Dr. Steve said excellent again, but Cammie looked like she thought this was far from excellent.

When COW was over Cammie gathered her books and started for the door, I quickly followed behind her. When I caught up with her I said "So, we meet again."

Suddenly the halls were filled with Gallagher Girls pressing in at us from all directions, but we didn't get caught in the current. "So _this_ is the famous Gallagher Academy."

She replied politely "Yes. This is the second-floor corridor. Most of our classes are down this hall." I liked how she said _our classes_.

"And _you're_... the famous Cammie Morgan."

She looked taken back. I guess she didn't realize that almost everyone who is or was a spy knows her name. After about a minute she said "Come on, Culture ans Assimilation is on the forth floor."

I thought I would have a little fun with her "Whoa," I said, suddenly stopping "Did you just say you're taking me to _culture_ class?"

She simply answered "Yes." way to ruin my fun.

"Boy, when they say you've got the toughest curriculum in the world, they mean it." I joked.

She was getting annoyed and I was having a lot of fun at this point. "Culture and Assimilation has been part of the Gallagher curriculum for more than a hundred years, Zach."

We turned another corner as she said "A Gallagher Girl can blend into any culture – any environment. Assimilation isn't a matter of social graces. It's a matter of life and death." She finished, stopping with her hand against the door frame.

I heard Madame Dabney say "Today, ladies and gentlemen, we will be studying the art of... the dance!"

I leaned down and whispered "Yeah... Life. And. Death."

She stepped into a room with round tables around the edge, there were silk curtains pushed back from the tall windows and there was a bouquet of flowers on the grand piano.

Madame Dabney had a monogrammed handkerchief in her hand as she walked around the large room. She said "I have been saving this very special class for the arrival of our very special guests."

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Cammie in a bragging voice. "I'm special."

She started to say "That's a matter of—" but before she could finish, Madame Dabney interrupted saying "Oh, Cameron dear, would you and your friend like to demonstrate for the rest of the class?"

Madame Dabney didn't give Cammie a chance to answer. She pulled us to the center of the room and then started talking to me "You must be Zachary Goode. Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Now, I must ask that you place your right hand firmly in the center of Cameron's lower back." I would think it would be a little hard to be a chameleon when I have my arm around her.

Now she spoke to the rest of the class "Okay, now. Everyone find a partner. Yes, girls, some of you will have to take turns being the boy."

Grant was partners with Bex, I gave him a thumbs up behind Cammie's back. Liz and Jonas were also partners, I saw them step on each others feet at the exact same time. Some of the girls were laughing and giggling. When everyone had a partner Madame Dabney spoke again "Ladies, you will place your right hand firmly in your partners palm." Cammie did so, but looked uncomfortable.;

"What's the matter, Gallagher Girl?" I asked, "You're not actually mad about yesterday, are you?"

Madame Dabney said "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin with a basic box step." I smiled as I heard the next part. "No, Rebecca, if you're going to dance with Grant, then you _must let him lead!_"

I was still smiling as I said "It was a cover, Gallagher Girl. An op. Maybe you're familiar with the concept?"

She looked like she wanted to say something. But at that moment Madame Dabney came over to us, said "Hold your partner tightly." pushed us closer together, and we were dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Here's chapter 5, like I promised. Thx for all the amazing reviews I couldn't do it without you guys. Remember, this  
one of my two first fanfictions and it's kinda hard to do in a guys point of view so at some spots it might be OOC  
or just really sucky so please, don't be afraid to tell me. I will try to change it or make it better.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next two weeks were pretty boring, every day was worse because I think Cammie was avoiding me. When we were in class she wouldn't 5talk to me, and after class she would rush off before I could even say hello.

At breakfast one morning I was talking to my uncle. We were talking about Cammie. I know he said that one of the sophomores had successfully tailed Mr. Smith, but he never told me it was Cammie. The way Solomon talked about her was weird. He was almost bragging about her. He sounded proud.

In CoveOps the day of the conversation with my uncle, he was walking toward us when he said "CoveOps class, let's go."

He led us upstairs and toward the main hall. We walked outside toward a ruby-red shuttle van with the Gallagher crest on the side.

I was sitting beside Solomon in the van, and Grant was on his other side. I wonder what we are going to have to do. Dr. Steve was droning on "I say, Mr. Solomon, you've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent.

Dr. Steve was driving so Solomon couldn't throw him out of the moving van – but I could tell he wanted to. Dr. Steve continued with his pointless talk. "You ladies need to pay attention to this man. He's a living legend."

"Just as long as they remember the most important part of that is the _living._" I saw him glance in Cammie's direction, he had been good friends with her dad.

The van stopped and then turned right. I think we are headed in the direction of Roseville, Virginia. The town located close to Gallagher.

"Today's about the basics, ladies and gentlemen," Solomon started "I want to watch you move; see you work together. Pay attention to your surroundings, and remember – half of your success in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private-school students enjoying a trip to town."

Bex asked "What are we really?"

Solomon pulled a quarter out of his pocket "A bunch of spies" he flipped the coin "playing tag."

The quarter landed in his palm and he said "Brush pass, Ms. Baxter. Define it."

"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents."

Mr. Solomon said "Correct. The little things can get away from you, ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter."

"So right you are," Dr. Steve ruined the flow of Solomon's little pep talk. "As I was telling Headmistress Morgan just this—"

"It's just you and the streets today," Mr. Solomon cut him off. "Today's test might be low tech, but this is trade craft at it's most essential."

He bent down and pulled a small box from under his seat. When he opened it, there were comms units. There were also pins, earrings, tie clips, and silver crosses that concealed tiny cameras.

"Watch. Listen." Solomon started, "Remember to communicate. Observe."

I saw a girl – I think her name was Kim Yee or something like that – struggling to pin a tiny-camera-slash-American-flag onto her coat. Good ol' ladies-man, Grant, went over to help her. Bex looked livid, obviously she was used to getting her way with guys, but what she didn't know was that Grant liked her. A lot.

The van stopped but Solomon continued "Pair off. Blend in, and remember, we'll be watching."

Cammie looked at Bex and started toward the door of the van. I shot my uncle a look that read pair-me-with-Cammie-or-else. He could have beet me, so I didn't really have to add the 'or else' part but he still said "Oh no, Ms. Morgan. I believe you already have a partner."

I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to my uncle, who gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' back to me.

I soon realized that Cammie had gotten ahead of me and I hurried to catch up "Come on, Gallagher Girl." I said, "This should be fun."

The look on her face told me she was thinking about everything that happened in Roseville. Everything that happened with . . . Josh.

"So," I said teasing her, "Come here often?"

Her answer made me laugh "I used to, but then the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop."

Through the comms unit I heard Solomon say "Okay, Ms. Walters, you're it. Be aware of your casual observers, and let's make those passes quick and clean." Then "Well done." I guess they got the pass right.

I tilted my head back to soak in the sun and closed my eyes so it wouldn't bug them. "So what about you?" she asked "Exactly where does Blackthorne Institute call home?"

I cocked an eyebrow "Oh, that's classified."

She was frustrated and annoyed "So you can sleep in the walls of _my_ school, but I can't even know where yours _is_?"

I laughed. She wouldn't want to be in my school. First of all because there are hundreds of boys, and most of them have never had a date – seeing as we don't have much of a chance to even _meet_ girls – and would do anything for one. Second my school was built for boys to live in . . . "Trust me, Gallagher Girl, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school."

"Two men are playing chess in the southwest corner of the square. How many moves from checkmate is the man in the green cap, Ms. Baxter?" Solomon asked through the comms units.

I looked over at Bex who didn't stop or even glance in their direction before answering "Six."

I couldn't help but notice Grant was walking with her.

Cammie interrupted my thoughts about the possibility of Grant asking Bex out, by asking, ""What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"

Solomon asked someone else a question through the comms unit. I'm not really sure what the question was because I stopped listening when I was sure he wasn't talking to me.

A few minutes later I saw Eva drop the quarter into the bag at Courtney's feet and heard Solomon voice saying, "There was an ATM behind you, Ms. Alvarez. ATM's equal cameras. Tighten it up ladies."

I stated the obvious "Solomon's good." She looked at me like I was crazy for saying that because it was so painfully obvious. "Yeah. He is."

I was going to have some fun with her "They say you're good too."They, being the people who made her file, Solomon, and my roommates and I.

"Okay, Zach," Mr. Solomon started (he never called me Mr. Goode, it was too weird with him being my uncle and all) "Without turning around, tell me how many windows overlook the square from the left side."

"Fourteen." I said, then continued talking to Cammie "They say you're a real pavement artist."

"You know, it's probably a good thing we got to tail you in D.C. If you'd been following me, I probably never would have seen you."

It was supposed to be a compliment and she looked happy at first, than it faded and she looked hurt and upset. I didn't get as to why she started to walk away. Bex 'bumped' into Cammie and said "I'm sorry." Her hands slid over Cammie's for a fraction of a second. "Nice pass, Ms. Baxter." Solomon complimented.

Cammie kept walking farther away from me, I know I should have gone after her, but I was frozen. Too shocked to move. I don't get what I did wrong.

* * *

Okay, so that's chapter 5, please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon but there are only two  
weeks left in school so when it is over, I will be able to update more often.

Kara XOXO


End file.
